A Tale of Two Salvatores
by Gidget Reid
Summary: Catherine Stone is a young girl who's life changes forever when she loses her life only to regain it as a vampire. After her transition, she and Damon began on a life long journey as friends, but will that friendship come to an end when they return to Damon's home in Mystic Falls? I hope you enjoy my first 'Vampire Diaries' story. Please remember that I do not own ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

It was June 17, 1889 when I awoke from a carriage crash to find myself unharmed. Little did I know that I was far from unharmed. My name is Catherine Beatrix Stone. I am sixteen years old, and I have been sixteen years old for the past one hundred and three years. This is my story.

Chapter 1

The day began like any other. I was awakened at 7:30 by my governess Samantha, and at that point, everything seemed normal. "Come on Miss Catherine, time for breakfast."

"Just five more minutes Samantha, I want to sleep just a little longer."

"And I want to meet the queen of England, but I think we both know that neither of these to gonna be happenin'." Samantha answered back in her usual sassy attitude.

"Fine." I said flatly. Samantha had been working for my family for as long as I can remember. She was first hired when my mother was pregnant with my older brother Jefferson, to help her with the housework. But after Jefferson was born, my mother and father had grown so found of her they decided to keep her around.

Samantha came from a family that had recently been liberated from slavery. She had worked as a maid for almost her entire life; cooking, cleaning, and taking care of babies, till they're all grown up and having their own babies for Samantha to take care of.

I got out of bed very sluggishly, trying to delay having to go downstairs and eat in that big empty dining room all alone. For you see, my father was a rather important business man, so he and my mother travel a lot. I often go with them, but this time I was recovering from a cold and was unable to join them.

I loved my parents very dearly, but after the accident I was no longer able to stay with them. But I have a new family now, but I still miss them. You're probably wondering what I mean by that, well I'll get to that later, just be patient.

I got out of bed, put on my slippers and my robe, and walked into the hall on my way to the dining room. As I walked down the hall I couldn't help but look at the pictures on the wall. The walls of my house were decorated with pictures that told my entire life story. My mother and I when I was born, me at my birthdays, and various other photographs.

I walked down the stairs and walked into the dining room. Breakfast was the same as it is almost everyday: Eggs benedicts, bacon, assorted fruits, bread that has been lightly toasted, coffee, and fresh orange juice. Of course, being me, I have never been much of an eater, so I never eat everything that the kitchen prepares for me.

After breakfast I go back upstairs to my room and Samantha helped me get dressed. I put on my corset, along with all the other articles of clothing that I find unnecessary, and finally I put on my favorite blue dress with lace embroidery.

I spent the rest of the morning in the library reading as I always do. But later that day I decided to meet some friends in town for lunch. I was very nice, but little did I know that it would be the last meal I would ever eat with them, or anyone from my old life for that matter.

One the way home from town I started to rain. It began as a drizzle, but then it started pouring. The rain was coming down in sheets and I knew something was wrong, it never rained like this in June. And that's when it happened. Lightning struck the ground next to the carriage just as we where going over the bridge that led to the plantation that I lived on, and the driver lost control of the horse, and somehow the harness that connected the horse to the carriage broke, and the hose bolted for the plantation, while the carriage, along with the driver and myself plunged into the raging water below.

I don't know what happened next. All I remember is waking up in the woods, soaking wet, with my mouth tasting of blood. And that's when I saw him, the person who had rescued me. I tried to sit up, but I did so to quickly, and felt light headed as I said " you saved me."

My rescuer replied "Don't worry about it miss."

"Who are you?" I aid. He came closer and replied,

"I said don't worry about it."

"But my father will want to thank you once I have returned…" I trailed off not being able to finish my sentence because I was overtaken by a wave of dizziness.

"You're a fast little thing aren't you?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well you see, when you went over the bridge, I dove into the water to save you, but you were still dying when I pulled you out of the water, because you had hit your head pretty hard. So I gave you a little taste of my blood, but you still died anyway. So to make a long story short, your becoming a vampire." He said this so calmly, and so sarcastically, that I could not believe my own ears. I mean, I had heard story that vampire existed, but to be told that I was becoming one was too much to handle.

"What, what are you talking about?" I said on the verge of tears.

"A vampire. And if you don't feed on human blood in, well at the rate your transitioning at I would say, in the next few hours, your going to die, and all my hard work would have been for nothing." I still could not believe my ears, but I most certainly did not want to die, and there was something about this stranger that made me think of my brother Jefferson.

"Well I am kind of hungry."

"Then lets go find you someone to eat." He walked into town and instantly he had someone for me to kill. Someone I had never met, but I was just so hungry I did not care. I closed my eyes and I drank. But I did not want to be the one to kill this man, so I gave him to the stranger and said "Here, you can have him." Almost instantly I felt myself change. I was faster and stronger than I was only hour ago.

Once he had finished the man off, the stranger began walking away. I asked him "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't like to stay in one place to long."

"Well I'm coming with you." I said bluntly. He turned and said;

"No you're not." This made me angry.

"You did this to me, I can't go home, and I have nowhere else to go. I' m coming with you." He looked at me and sighed.

"Fine. But you better not slow me down."

"Thank you." I said. I caught up to him and we were walking side by side when I asked, "So stranger, you haven't told me your name yet."

"Well you haven't told me yours either."

"Oh, where are my manner. My name it Catherine Stone, it's very nice to meet you." I said giving him a little curtsy. "And you are?"

"Nice to meet you Cat, I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After my transition I was a different person, literally. Damon and I traveled a few towns over and decided to stay for a little while and sort out the situation. It did not take long for people to hear of the tragic accident that killed the Catherine Stone, the daughter of a rich man, so we decided it would be best if I changed my last name to match his. So from that day in 1889 on, I was known as Catherine Salvatore, sister of Damon Salvatore.

The next hundred years were the best of my life, and Damon was there the time. We were in New York in the 1920's, Chicago when the stock market crashed in the 1930's, Germany for a short time in the 1940's and really liked it there, but Damon thought it was best if we moved on when the Nazis started to cause trouble, but my favorite was California in the 1970's. Little did I know that all these fun times would soon come to an end the day Damon decided he was home sick.

We arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia somewhere around 2:00 am. It was late, and I was beginning to get a little hungry, thus making me very cranky. "Are we there yet? I'm starving. And we just pull over and let be pick off a camper or something?" I wined from the passenger seat as Damon pretended he couldn't hear me.

"I told you we're almost there. Do I need to pull over and tell you again?" he said jokingly.

"Yeah, because that's what I wanted." we looked at each other a minute, then start laughing. I elbow him in the arm than lean my head against the widow. He can tell I'm upset so he says,

"Don't be mad at me, I'll get you something to eat when we get to the house." What Damon doesn't know is that the house is what I'm upset about. The night Damon turned me was the last time I saw my home in Charleston, South Carolina, and every time I ask him if we could spend a little time there, he say 'no, it's to risky for you to go back, because someone might recognize you'. It's not like I haven't been gone for over a hundred years and anyone old enough to remember me is dead by now.

I know it sounds childish, but I miss my home, and when he decided it was time for us o move on and I suggest Charleston for the millionth time, and he says he already has a house in Virginia ready for us, I can't help but feel a little hurt.

After another twenty minutes of driving, we finally arrive at the house. "Well Cat, what do you think of the Salvatore Boarding House?" Damon asked me as we step out of the car. He is already opening the trunk of the car to get the bags when I say

"Did you say Salvatore?" I asked in an aggravated tone.

"Yeah, why?" he asked in a distracted voice. I make a noise at him almost like a snort, and walk off towards the woods. "Cat, wear are you going?" he asked. I could tell he was starting to get annoyed with me, and who could blame him, I've been unpleasant the entire drive here.

"Hunting." is all I say to him.

"What about your stuff?"

"I'll get it later." I say not looking back at him. I love Damon, but sometimes he can be so clueless. I mean, how he could think I would be happy about coming to live in the town that he grown up in, when he has told me countless time how "dangerous" it is.

I don't know how long I was gone, but when I got back to the house, I was surprised to find that Damon was not alone in the house. I didn't see anyone, but I could feel someone. "Damon!" I said calling for him.

"In here!" he shouted back from the living room. I walked in and saw him on a sofa talking with another man. This man, who was more like a 17 year old boy, looked a lot like Damon, he had a similar built, but his hair was darker than Damon's. In a way he looked more like my "brother" than Damon did.

"Who's this?" I ask.

"What no 'hello loving brother, I'm sorry I acted like such a brat for the almost ten hour drive'?" he said jokingly, but with a little edge.

"Oh come on Damon, be nice." said the stranger "Hi, I'm Stefan. Damon's brother." I could not believe my own ears. Damon had a brother! After A hundred and three years pretending to be my brother, he never once mentioned that he had a biological brother, who coincidentally was a vampire. You would think he would a mentioned that at some point!

"I'm going to bed." I say as I start to walk towards the staircase.

"Your room is the first door on the right. I already brought you stuff up." Stefan said. I turn and look at the two of them, but say nothing. Damon must be reading my face because as soon as I shut the door to my room, he opens it only to come in and shut the door behind him.

"What the hell is matter with you?" I have never seen him look at me this way before. He looks so angry.

"What's the matter with me, what's the matter with you?" I'm shouting now, "I've been asking you for years if we could stay in Charleston for a while, but every time you say it's too dangerous. Well if it's so dangerous, why are we here?" I have never yelled at him before. I mean, I've yelled at dozens of people, but never Damon.

"Is that what's been bothering you! Gosh Cat why didn't you say something instead of pouting like a four year old." he turns and starts walking around the room, probably trying to cool his temper. Then he turns and says, "And what was the point of acting like that towards Stefan, huh, you don't even know him…" he was saying but I was so mad I couldn't let him finish.

"Exactly! I don't know him. I never even know about him!" I turn towards my suitcase and start looking for my pajamas, so I don't have to look at Damon.

"What?" is all Damon can say as he tries to think of something to say. I found what I was looking for, but I was still so mad at him I through them down and turned to face him.

"You know everything about my life! What my father did, who my mother was, you know I had a brother named Jefferson, but not once did you mention that you had a brother!" I'm crying now, and I'm too tiered to fight with him anymore. Damon must sense this because he says,

"I'm going to bed." and walks out, slamming the door behind him. I slid to the ground and cry for about five minutes. After that I pick my blue checkered pajama shots off the ground, find the mating spaghetti strap tank top, take off my skinny jeans and my red ruffed tank top that I have been wearing for the past 27 hours, put on the pajamas, and crawl into bed.

The bed was surprisingly soft, but despite how tiered I was, I could not fall asleep. I kept thinking about how angry was at Damon, and all the things I said to him. But the thing was, I wasn't made at him anymore, and all I wanted to do now was see him. So I got out of the extremely cozy bed and walked down the hall to Damon's room. I knocked on the door hoping he was still awake, and when I saw his light turn on I opened the door and stuck my head in his room "Damon" I said remorsefully.

"Cat, It's almost four in he morning, what do you want to yell at me about now?" I could tell he was irritated that I had woken him up.

"I just," I'm crying again, "wanted to say, hello loving brother, and I'm sorry I was such a brat on the almost ten hour car ride here." I'm sobbing, and as soon as I finish my sentence Damon gets out of his bed and comes to me and hugs me.

"It's okay Cat." That's all Damon says to me, and it's all he has needs to say. After he pulls away from the hug, he gets backing his bed. In still standing in front of the closed door when he looks at me from his bed. This look is one I've seen before. It's the look he gives me when he figures out what I want just by looking at my face. This look tells me that I can have the thing I was asking for.

So I walk over to the bed and crawl in with Damon. I'm still crying a little so he raps his arm around me and I curl up close to him. I love Damon. Not in a romantic way, but in a way that is entirely our own. A love that will never change, because of moments like this one. A moment where, even after a fight like the one we just had, we can still sleep in the same bed together, with me curled up like a cat at his side, and him holding me close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I am awaken in a most unpleasant fashion: Damon shaking me and shouting at me that I'm going to be late. At this two thoughts came to my mind: first, if he doesn't stop shaking me I'm going to hurt him, and second, late for what? Then it hit me, I'm going to be late for SCHOOL!

Damon had mention that if we were going to be staying her for a while I should get involved in normal teenage stuff like school, but I thought he was joking. "Damon, you have two seconds to leave this room and let me go back to sleep before I through something at you." I say to him, my face buried in my pillow.

"You're in my room, remember. If anyone should be leaving it's you." He has a good point. I think to myself, I had forgotten that I got in bed with him last night after our fight.

"Damon, leave me alone." I'm starting to get irritated with him again.

"You're going to school even if Stefan and I have to drag you there." he said. At this point I'm not sure if he's joking or not. So I get up, and when I do, his last words hit me in the face.

"Did you say Stefan was going to school with us?" I ask looking at him.

"Not us, you." he says with that smug grim on his face. "I'm too old to attend high school, but you, dear sister, are just the right age to go." He starts to walk out of the room.

"Fine." is all I say to him. I know he can tell I'm a little upset that I have to go to school without him, so he turns to me and says,

"Come on, Stefan and I made breakfast." He gestures for me to get on his back (another one of our things we do) and I do. Once I'm on his back we leave his room and head for the kitchen.

We get to the kitchen and Stefan is already sitting at the table. He turns to us and says good morning, I say nothing back. I still don't like him. I get off Damon's back and sit at the table with Stefan. " So what's for breakfast?" I ask. Damon brings over a plat with eggs and bacon and sits it in front of me. I just look at it.

Stefan notices that I'm not eating so he leans closer to me and says "It's turkey bacon." Damon is at the counter getting a cup of coffee. I look from Stefan to Damon and then back at Stefan.

"What's so funny Damon" I ask getting a little annoyed with him.

"Nothing, it's just, you'll rip out a persons jugular without a second thought, but you won't eat anything fattening. I mean, vampires can't even gain weight." Damon says. Now Stefan is laughing with him.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask Stefan.

"Noting, it's just, he told me you where a little strange." Stefan said playfully.

"Oh I'm strange" I'm laughing too, and I hit Stefan with a piece of bacon, then pot it in my mouth.

Stefan looks at the clock on the wall and says "Hurry up and eat Catherine. School starts soon and you still have to get dressed." I forgot about that. Well maybe.

I finish my breakfast and go back upstairs to get ready. I take a quick shower, dry my hair, brush my teeth, do my makeup, and walk back into my room to get dressed. I get in my room only to find that once again I am not alone. Stefan is there. "What are you doing in my room?" it was more of an order than a question.

"I wanted to see if you where ready to go." he notices that I'm in a towel so he turns around. Like a gentlemen.

"I just have to get dressed." I said

"Oh okay, um, I'll just, a, wait for you downstairs."

"Okay, you do that. Cause I'm sort of in a towel."

"Yeah" he leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

"Well that was weird" I say to myself. I walk over to my suitcase again and decide on my dark skinny jeans, and a black ruffle thick strap tank top, and my black wedges. I walk over to the full body mirror in the corner of my room and inspect myself in it. When I get in front of the mirror I remember a sobering fact, I can't see myself in the mirror. I've know this fact for over a hundred years but I still long to see my wavy dark brown hair, my deep blue eyes. To see who I once was, and who I will always be.

I go downstairs and find Damon and Stefan standing at the bottom of the stair waiting for me. Damon holds a black messenger bag, and Stefan holds a similar one.

"What's that?" I ask Damon, but it is Stefan who answers my question.

"Your school books. I took the liberty of getting them for you. Damon told me you we're coming to school with me so I got you registered and got all your books for you." He pulls a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to me. "Here's you schedule. I made sure that we had all the same classes so I could keep an eye on you." That's a little creepy that he wanted to 'keep an eye on me' but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Thanks" is all I say.

"You're welcome Catherine."

"Okay, you two kids have fun at school." Damon says with a little laugh in his voice.

"Try and stay out of trouble" I say to Damon as I give him a hug.

"I should say the same to you." We walk outside and we get in Stefan's car, a vintage red beetle, and drive to school. Mystic High is small, and there aren't a lot of students, so of course everyone is going to notice the new girl. We pull into a space in the parking lot, get out of the car, and start to walk towards the school.

"You nervous?" Stefan asks me as we walk.

"Little bit, but nothing I can't deal with."

"Well our first lass is US History, and Mr. Saltzmen is really cool."

"How so?" I ask.

"Lets just say, he knows about us." It takes a minute for this to register in my mind but then it hits me.

"Is he one of us?"

"No." Stefan replies, "But he knows what we are." I'm not sure if this fact is comforting or unsettling. I guess it's too soon to tell.

As we walk sown the hall to our next class I can't help but notice the people staring at me. Whispering about me unaware that I can hear their every world. One guy said I had a nice ass, a group of girls asked each other if they knew how Stefan knew me, and one guy just stared.

We get to class and I sit in the empty desk next to Stefan. The rest of the class file in and takes their seats as the bell rings. Mr. Saltzmen walks into the room and stands in the front of the class. He notices me right off, and points me out to the class. "Okay class," he said "we have a new student joining our class today, Catherine Salvatore. Catherine would you like to introduce yourself?" All he had to do was say my last name and all at once the whispering began again. I nodded my head to Mr. Saltzmen, and he motioned for me to come to the front. I did so and turned to face everyone.

"Hi, um, my names Catherine."

"How are you relate to Salvatore?" a blond boy in the back of the room called out.

"Matt." Mr. Saltzmen said

"Sorry" Matt replied.

"No it's okay. I'm Stefan's, um," I look to Stefan for an answer and he mouths one to me discreetly, "I'm Stefan's sister. I've been traveling with our brother, but now we're back."

"Are you two twins?" a pretty blond girl asked

"Um no, I skipped a grade, I'm only sixteen."

"Well thank you for sharing Catherine, you can take your seat ad welcome to Mystic Falls." I walk back to my seat and the rest of the day just flew by. I stayed close to Stefan, and made a few new acquaintances thanks to Stefan.

When we got back to the house Damon asked me how my day was, and I told him that it was good, but I had a lot of homework to do. So I went to my room and did not come out the rest of the night. Damon brought me some dinner, hamburger and fries, and sat down on the bed with me. "So you and Stefan are siblings now?"

"Well I had to think of some explanation as to why my last name was Salvatore. And since you're suppose to be my brother, I figured it was the best explanation. Besides," I say will I take a bight out of my burger, " it was Stefan's idea."

"Well I think it's a good idea." Damon says as he gets up from the bed.

"You do?" I ask

"Yeah." he says, " now we're all part of the same messed up family." he says laughing, and picking up the plate that once held my dinner. I hit him with a pillow, and he leans down and gives me a kiss on the head. "Night Cat."

"Night Damon." I put my school books away, get back in bed, and turn off the lights. And right before I fall asleep, I think to myself _Maybe it won't be so bad here after all. _


End file.
